


Family

by CelestialVapidity



Category: Guardians of Ga'hoole - Kathryn Lasky, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, Background Relationships, Bad Parenting, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, Comfort/Angst, Daddy Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Feelings, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Letters, Light Angst, Loss of Parent(s), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Mommy Issues, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Character Death, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVapidity/pseuds/CelestialVapidity
Summary: Coryn writes a letter.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> I've always found Coryn's thoughts and feelings on his parents to be very interesting. This is something of a character study regarding that. Also, I love the thought of Soren calling Ezylryb 'Ezyl-da'. I think it's adorable. Also, this is technically canon compliant, I think. But I imagine that Boron and Barran are still alive (maybe still monarchs) in this, even though it isn't mentioned. This was inspired by Who Are You? by AJJ (Andrew Jackson Jihad), and features a couple lyrics from it. It was also inspired by Son to Father by Shen's General on FF (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9070862/1/Son-to-Father). I hope y'all enjoy. WARNING: This fic contains references to/mentions of past character death, references to/mentions of past animal death, and references to/mentions of child abuse.

**“Family isn't whose blood you carry. It's who you love and who loves you.” -Jackie Chan**

* * *

 

        Coryn was in the hollow that he shared with his uncle Soren, aunt Pelli, and his three cousins Bell, Bash, and Blythe. Currently however, he was the only one present. He was staring thoughtfully at a sheet of parchment, quill in talon, with a small metal pot of ink close by. He sighed, and began writing.

_‘Dear Father,_

_It doesn’t feel right to call you my ‘da’, but it doesn’t feel right to just call you by your name either. I know that you’re dead, and I haven’t heard from your scroom in a while now. I know that you will never read this letter. Still, I feel compelled to write it._

_I haven’t been at the Great Ga’hoole Tree for too long, and yet I already feel more at home than I ever did while I was with the Pure Ones. I have a real family now (whereas before, my real family was only Phillip and Uncle Uglamore), even if not all of them are blood relatives. Otulissa, Ezylryb, and The Band are as much my family as Uncle Soren, Aunt Pelli, Aunt Eglantine, and my cousins. (I remember, once, that when I was told how Ezylryb adopted Uncle Soren as his own son, that Uncle had jokingly referred to the old screech as ‘Ezyl-da’. Ezylryb had given his adopted son a good natured cuff with his wing. That, I realize now, was the moment when I realized what real family was.) It was Eyzlryb, in fact, who had suggested I write this letter. Merely as an outlet for my feelings, that might possibly make me feel better._

_I have so many conflicting feelings about you. I honestly don’t know where to start. But, I’ll give it my best._

_For so long, I thought you were a great hero. I looked up to you so much, even though you were gone. But then I learned the truth. That you were a cruel warlord, with an unending desire for power. As much as I hate the thought of you, I can’t help but wondering, almost wishing, that you had been there to see me grow up and be there for me. Even though I know you would have been a terrible da. Just as_ ~~_Mum_~~ _Nyra was._

_I’ve always found it strange that, although the both of you were terrible parents, you were truly in love and acted as such. It was obvious to everyone who knew the two of you and had seen you interact together._

_Why did you only appear to me after I left the Pure Ones? Why not before? I see now that you and Nyra only saw me as a weapon, and not as a son. But here, in my new home, I can be a true owl, not just a tool._

_Uncle Soren is more of a da to me than you could ever have been, and I’m grateful for it. I’ve accidentally called him ‘da’ before. He’s said that he doesn’t mind, and that if I ever wish it, he will adopt me as his son. But, although I wish that he was my da, I will not ask him. I’ve spent so long fleeing from my past, being ashamed of it. I think it’s time to stop.’_

        Coryn heard a laugh outside the hollow, and glanced out. He saw that his uncle was laughing as he playfully rode thermals with The Band, Otulissa, Aunt Eglantine, and Aunt Pelli. Coryn smiled. He longed to join them, but he knew he had to finish the letter first.

_‘I feel like I should thank you. Even if you were (would have been) an awful da. I still have to thank you for giving me my real family. Uncle Soren and the others. Thank you, for those genes you had._

_-Coryn.’_


End file.
